


Bujeet Discord Server

by Monospace



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Discord server, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monospace/pseuds/Monospace
Summary: This work just contains a link to my Bujeet discord server, join it if you ship it, that's all
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bujeet Discord Server

Here is a link to a Bujeet Discord server, join it if you ship it, Thanks! [ Link ](https://discord.gg/BSpm269)

I'm sorry for anyone who couldn't join previously as I had disabled the invite link. I have rectified this issue.


End file.
